To another World
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Young Durbe has been dated by young Misael to steal a few Sphere cudes from one of their mentor's office. The young boy however, does not think he will be transported to the human world from his antics, ending up in Heartland city. There he meets young Rio Kamishiro, who he can't help but find fascinating.


Durbe knew he wasn't to go sneaking around after hours in the fortress. It was illogical and irresonsible, but the young Barian of roughly six years had been challenged!

That younger boy, Misael, had insisted Durbe was some kind of Earth produce (a bird of some sort?) if he was to not complete this task.

Thoroughly disrupted by the ellongated teasing, Durbe tossed on his cloak and headed off to sneak to the fortress.

He was to take some kind of sphere cubes as proof he made it. And though the elder was suppose to be Misael's superior, he had felt for the longest time they were more or less on the same level.

It wasn't friendship or anything, just comaradery. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of the younger anyways! He knew where they kept the sphere cubes and could return them right after he showed them to the other.

Hurrying off across the hall to where he had seen some of the elders go into, Durbe peaked through the door and quietly thanked his tiny stature. Thanks to it, he was able to squirm through the passage way without having to open the door the whole way, and hide behind one of the crystal chairs away from sight.

He was being ridiculous! No one was out this time of night, no need to be this sneaky he could—

Feeling his chest thump to a stop, Durbe felt his eyes dilate as two elder Barians walked through the door.

No, no, no, he was going to be in so much trouble! What if Misael had ratted him out?! That traitor he—

He was right there!

Hiding from behind the doorway, Durbe managed to cast a quick glance at Misael's worried looking face.

Had he not thought he would go through with it?! He wasn't scared at all!| T-the fool…

Quietly gesturing for the other to move away, Durbe stumbled back to hide away from the view of the two older Barians.

One had turned away in agreement of some kind, and the other was opening some kind of portal. Perfect! He could escape to another part of the city behind this man, and pretend he had been there the whole time!

Trying to to trip on his cloak as he wiggled closer to the portal, Durbe caught Misael's frightened eyes and gave him a quick nod.

Why was he so frightened anyways?

Quickly hopping through the portal and staying close behind the bigger Barian, Durbe froze on the spot when he realized he had no idea where they were.

This…world…was so strange…

It couldn't be the Barian world, no it could not be!

Ducking behind a tree before the elder could catch him, Durbe had to sit down and cover his face for a few moments—

His face!

It felt…soft…really soft. Like some kind of slug creature without the slime…

Taking a few steadying breaths, he stood up to look around for the other Barian—

But he didn't see any Barians.

Alls he saw were…h-humans?!

He had read about them before! He was in the actual human world? I-impossible! So it was true they could travel between dimensions like this…fascinating…

Too awstruck by the bright, unnatural scenery, Durbe began using his new limbs to explore the area around him.

Big buildings larger than he had ever seen towered above him. How did he know they weren't going to collapse at any moment?! And there were so many people! They were speaking and shoving strange things in these holes they had on their faces.

Moving his smooth little hands up to his face, Durbe poked at every one of the little bones that stuck out of his mouth.

They didn't cut his…his..those weird pink things human's had in their mouthes…

He'd have to look it up when he got home but…

But just how was he going to get home?

"Hello little boy, are you lost?" a soft, strange voice broke through his thoughts.

Jumping up and looking behind his shoulder, Durbe felt himself go full flush upon looking down at the glowing creature before him.

Alit had showed him pictures of angels before, and he was sure this must be one of them! A real angel! But…on Earth?

"Hmm, can you even speak? Huh?" she prodded on, letting out the most majestic kind of sound he had ever heard. He had heard people laugh before sure, but hers had some kind of strange power!

It was making his chest swell up and his head get all dizzy—b-but in a way he felt he liked?!

"I-I can! Of course I can." he fumbled, trying to meet her eyes directly. "Umm, you're an angel, aren't you?" he implored, wondering if this strangely beautiful creature could help him get back home.

"An angel! Oh, you better not say that in front of my brother! Haha, he'll try and beat you up! And I'm way cooler than an angel, thank you very much. But uh, you can call me Rio!" she couldn't help but fluster slightly. That was one of the nicest thing a boy had ever said to her. Not that she was surprised, hmph.

"Hmm…I see…" Durbe began pondering, wondering what kind of creature could be better than an angel? Well if there was a kind, it had to be her. "Well miss Rio, I'm afraid I've gotten kind of lost…" he admitted, figuring if she was some kind of magical creature it was okay to tell her.

"Oh! Do you have any parents or anything? Maybe we can call them on the phone or something!" she offered cheerfully, taking his hand to drag him back to her house. What a weird kid…he was kinda cute, but really weird.

"…I…suppose, perhaps?" he began fidgiting, his cheeks now feeling very hot. He was about to follow the girl towards one of those strangely shaped buildings, when he felt another hand grip at his wrist.

"Misa—" he nearly cried out, easily recognizing the others shiny blonde hair.

"You can't kidnap him while I'm around, evil witch!" Misael cried out, dragging Durbe away from her.

"She's not a witch she's—" Durbe started, only to be silenced by Misael's grip around his shoulders. Rio stood there stunned as the two strange boys took off before her. She wanted to go after them, but she knew he wasn't suppose to go wandering alone in the forest. They were probably doofy brothers or something…

Hmm…still…it'd be cool to see them again someday, at least she hoped she would.

"Durbe! Are you crazy!" Misael began flustering, gripping his friend close to his side.

"I was merely going out for a little experiment," Durbe calmed the other down, biting down on his little lie. To be honest, he was really quite relieved Misael had found him… "How did you even get here?"

"I stole one of the portal thingies from that old guy—"

"He is your elder and you have to respect him Misael."

"Yeah, yeah! But still! Come on, we have to get back before we get in trouble!" he groaned, gripping Durbe's wrist tightly and dragging him back through the portal.

Durbe felt a bit uneasy doing so, knowing he wouldn't get a chance to tell the angel where he was going. But…she was an angel, so she probably already knew—maybe she even sent Misael here!

"What are you all happy for?" Misael grumbled as they made their way back down the street. He had him so worried…stupid Durbe…

"It was an interesting adventure, oh, and thank you for coming to get me."

"Just thank you! You could have been lost there forever, you know! And if the adults found out—" Durbe shushed his friends worries with a quick hug and shook his head.

He'd explain the strange occurances to the younger after they got some rest. He really wanted to do some more reasearch into humans now…


End file.
